<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пять раз, когда Долорес находила не того Харгривса (и один раз, когда тот, кто надо, нашёл её сам) by Penelope_Foucault</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813602">Пять раз, когда Долорес находила не того Харгривса (и один раз, когда тот, кто надо, нашёл её сам)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault'>Penelope_Foucault</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, France (Country), Mental Health Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:12:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Долорес была совсем малость излишне любопытной.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy/The Handler (Umbrella Academy), Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Пролог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Текст начал обретать собственную жизнь, так что несколько комментариев:<br/>☂ Это AU без способностей и с переносом места действия во Францию. Некоторые имена пришлось адаптировать под французский. Вместо Харгривсов вы встретите семью Боске де Лапан, а вместо Куратора - Миранду Жестьон.<br/>☂ Это AU без путешествий во времени, и у всех братьев и сестёр, включая Пятого - один и тот же возраст. Им всем по 30 лет.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дождь лил целый день. Воздух был влажный, и даже несмотря на то, что у Долорес был зонт, кепка и красные резиновые сапоги, она всё равно вымокла до нитки. Каштановые кудри растрепались, кончик носа покраснел, а пальцы сводило от холода.</p><p>Она обнимала садового гнома и торопливо сбегала по ступеням вниз. Нужный ей поезд должен был уйти через минуту, а она только-только миновала первые рекламные афиши на переходе на станции Бастилия.</p><p>И конечно же, она не успела. Двери поезда захлопнулись прямо перед носом, оставив её наедине с садовым гномом, сквозняками и забытой кем-то почтовой сумкой, из которой приветливо торчал уголок красной обложки.</p><p>Долорес была совсем малость излишне любопытной.</p><p>Больше, чем стоило бы.</p><p>Достаточно, чтобы влипать в неловкие ситуации.</p><p>И жизнь её ничем не учила.</p><p>Она села на пластиковое сиденье, стараясь не думать, сколько бездомных на нём поспали до неё, опёрла о стену зонт, поставила гнома рядом, а потом потянула край альбома на себя. Совсем немного. И остановилась. Поёрзала немного на месте, а потом снова потянула альбом.</p><p>Долорес повторила этот ритуал несколько раз. Так она вроде как пыталась унять своё любопытство, будто бы кто-то на неё сейчас смотрел и яростно осуждал.</p><p>Альбом был потрёпанным, с замусоленной кожаной лентой, и пока Долорес ждала следующий поезд, она не удержалась и в него заглянула. Полный порванных фотографий самых разных людей, он только подогревал её любопытство. Здесь были и мужчины, и женщины, худые и толстые, цветные, белые, кудрявые, лысые. Ни одна фотография не повторялась, но все люди смотрели с них прямо перед собой, будто бы в душу заглядывали.</p><p>— Какое странное хобби, — Долорес заправила непослушную прядку за ухо, шмыгнула носом и открыла заднюю обложку в надежде, что там найдётся хотя бы какой-то намёк на владельца.</p><p>Но там не оказалось ни имени, ни адреса.</p><p>Только ворох разных листовок: Дом ужасов на прошлогодней Рождественской ярмарке, частные уроки боевых искусств и анонс концерта классической музыки.</p><p>Рекламки тоже были потёртыми, смятыми, склеенными липкой лентой, и, как и фотографии, могли быть никак не связанными с владельцем альбома.</p><p>Но это была хоть какая-то зацепка. Даже целых три. И благодаря им, Долорес места себе не могла найти от снедающего любопытства.</p><p>Она обязана была найти того, кто всё это собрал.</p><p>Найти его и вернуть ему его альбом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Узелок первый</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Начать свой поиск Долорес решила с частных уроков боевых искусств в спортивном клубе «Кракен». Это была единственная листовка, на которой не было ни намёка на дату, и девушка предположила, что реклама актуальна и сейчас.</p><p>Звонить заранее она не стала. Не спала всю ночь, глядя в потолок и прижимая к себе альбом. Она всё думала, каким же может быть его обладатель, и почему у него такое странное увлечение.</p><p>А утром первым делом спустилась в метро. Ей пришлось сделать две пересадки и проехать полгорода, но в конце концов она оказалась у нужной двери. Из открытых окон доносились команды, детские крики и звуки шлепков о мат. И сильно пахло потом.</p><p>Долорес обняла альбом крепче и шагнула внутрь, спустилась по короткой лесенке — пять ступеней, она пересчитала каждую — и остановилась у пустой стойки. Никого не было, но двери в зал были открыты. Дети отрабатывали удары, и им помогали мужчина и женщина. Оба крепко слаженные, оба смуглые (но она немного темнее), и оба с волосами, собранными в пучок на затылке.</p><p>— Давайте, карапузы, работайте, работайте! — захлопала в ладони женщина. Дети стали кидать друг друга на маты ещё активнее, а мужчина наконец-то заметил Долорес.<br/>— Лайла, продолжайте пока без меня, — он махнул рукой и, в несколько шагов, пересёк зал и оказался рядом с Долорес. Босиком и скрестив руки на груди.<br/>— Доброго утра. Диего Боске де Лапан. Вы хотите ребёнка к нам записать?</p><p>Долорес прикусила губу и покачала головой.</p><p>— Ага, значит вы по поводу курса самозащиты с Лайлой?</p><p>Долорес покачала головой ещё раз, потом нехотя отняла альбом от груди и протянула его мужчине.</p><p>— Ничего не объясняет, — Диего сощурился. Долорес настойчивее толкнула ему альбом и смущённо улыбнулась. — Я нашла вашу листовку в нём. Подумала, может вы знаете владельца…<br/>— Хм, — Диего, наконец-то, взял у неё альбом, открыл его и пролистал. — По содержанию я бы предположил, что это Пятого альбомчик. Странно, что тут нигде не написано, что-нибудь глубоко философское. Цитаты этого… Ролана Барта, что ли. Спасибо, что нашли, я ему верну, как подвернётся случай.<br/>— Нет, давайте я сама. Если скажете, где его найти, — Долорес забрала альбом и снова прижала его к себе.<br/>— Буду честен, — Диего скрестил руки на груди. — В душе не люблю, где он шляется и не сильно хочу узнавать, но я бы на вашем месте обратился к Эллисон. Она вроде ему последняя выделяла место на диване. А если и не она, то она должна знать, где он сейчас.<br/>— Он… бездомный?<br/>— Можно и так сказать. Наш папаня оставил всё наследство дворецкому, так что мы все перебиваемся как можем, и только Пятый постоянно по всем родственникам скачет. У него отвратительный характер… Да и вообще он немного ку-ку. Вы точно хотите с ним лично видеться?</p><p>Долорес кивнула. Диего прикрыл глаза и покачал головой.</p><p>— Давайте я напишу вам адрес Эллисон, она вам с радостью поможет.<br/>— Спасибо, — Долорес переступила с ноги на ногу.</p><p>Теперь она сгорала от любопытства. Мало того, что первая же зацепка привела её к следующей, но теперь у неё было и имя. Знать бы ещё о нём побольше, чем простое «он куку».</p><p>Но всё впереди. Её любопытство не раз и не два помогало ей переходить грани разумного, и теперь ей предстояло сделать это снова.</p><p>Например, она твёрдо решила выяснить, кто такой Пятый Боске де Лапан, почему у него такое странное имя и что не так с его отвратительным характером. И Эллисон должна была ей в этом помочь.</p><p>Диего развернулся, перегнулся через стойку и достал тетрадку и тупой карандаш. Принялся царапать адрес печатными буквами, и пока он его выводил, раздался стук каблуков.</p><p>Долорес обернулась и нервно заправила прядь за ухо. На пороге, совсем как она пару минут назад, стояла высокая женщина в элегантном чёрном тренче и с клатчем в руках.</p><p>— Кхм, — прокашлялась она.</p><p>Диего глянул на неё через плечо и закричал:</p><p>— Лайла, твоя мама здесь! — и снова уткнулся в бумажку.<br/>— Передышка пять минут, можете обмахнуться полотенцем и подышать в окно! — раздалось из зала, и через несколько мгновений оттуда выскочила женщина. Лайла. Первым делом она кинулась к женщине, и они обменялись традиционными поцелуями в щёку. — Привет, мам, ты зачем здесь?<br/>— А твой муж не хочет быть вежливым и тоже поздороваться?</p><p>Диего даже не дрогнул.</p><p>— Забей на него, мам. Что тебе надо?<br/>— Хотела бы знать, нашёлся ли уже его, — дама в тренче кивнула на Диего, — брат.<br/>— Боже, мам. Ну, хватит уже, — Лайла закатила глаза. Долорес наоборот — потупила. — Мы его не прячем, попустись уже.<br/>— Похоже, — Диего протянул Долорес бумажку, — Пятый пользуется популярностью в последнее время.<br/>— С чего бы ты так говорил? — дама в тренче вскинула брови. — Эта крошечка тоже его ищет?</p><p>Диего прикрыл рот рукой.</p><p>— Да, ты сболтнул лишнего, — Лайла кивнула и снова посмотрела на даму в тренче. — Мам, его здесь нет и никогда больше не будет. Иди домой и забудь об этом вообще. Это отвратительно. Он мой свояк!<br/>— На что ты намекаешь, юная леди?<br/>— Иди. Домой, — Лайла даже за руку даму в тренче взяла и потянула прочь. — Не пугай людей.</p><p>Всё так же переругиваясь, они вышли на улицу. Диего тяжело вздохнул. Долорес покусала щёку, а потом осторожно спросила:</p><p>— Кто это был?<br/>— Причина, по которой Пятый с нами больше не живёт, — Диего кашлянул. — Это мама Лайлы. И бывшая Пятого.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Интерлюдия первая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Миранда Жестьон, та самая платиновая блондинка в стильном тренче, и правда встречалась с Пятым Боске де Лапаном. И бывшей бы себя не назвала: Пятый просто исчез из её поля видимости в какой-то момент, ни записки не оставив, ни прощального разговора не проведя. Просто скрылся в парижских толпах, будто исчез по щелчку.</p><p>С Мирандой никто никогда так не обращался. Главный редактор Harper’s Bazaar, акула фэнш-индустрии. Она была из тех, кто, садясь на диету питается только икрой и шампанским. Похоронила одного мужа и развелась ещё с двумя, только чтобы теперь водить шашни с кем помоложе.</p><p>И больше всего ей нравились ровесники её дочери: все с какой-то подсознательной, невыразимой тоской и поразительными способностями к выживанию. Таких можно прижать к сердцу как уличного котёнка, выходить и отпустить в свет.</p><p>Так бывало обычно.</p><p>С Пятым так не получилось.</p><p>И Миранде это не давало покоя, поэтому она пыталась его найти. Её снедала не столько ревность, сколько беспокойство: даже его родственники потеряли след, но никто, кажется, и мысли не допускал, что с ним могло что-то случиться.</p><p>Миранду это злило.</p><p>И тут появилась эту девчушка. Одетая по моде года эдак девяносто седьмого и с безвкусными кудрями. Смущённо упирающая глаза в пол и обнимающая этот его дурацкий альбом с фотографиями, забытыми в автоматах.</p><p>Миранда без колебаний и с лёгкостью представила её за ручку с её драгоценным Пятым, и как он будет ей улыбаться, как никогда не улыбался Миранде. От одной этой мысли ей стало дурно и захотелось пропустить бокальчик просекко, но вместо этого Миранда просто прикурила и сунула мундштук в рот. Она сидела через дорогу от спортзала, который её дочурка держала вместе со своим бесполезным муженьком, и ждала, пока кудряшка с альбомом выйдет на улицу. А потом поднялась и, особенно не скрываясь, направилась за ней.</p><p>Интуиция подсказывала ей, что если кто-то и сможет привести Миранду к Пятому, то это эта девчушка.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Узелок второй</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Адрес, который дал ей Диего, привёл Долорес к редакции таблоида Le Parisien. Она стояла перед входом в главный офис, безликим и бледным, и смотрела на ярко-синюю выставку. Солнце припекало макушку, ослабленный шарф болтался на шее. А к груди она всё так же прижимала альбом с рваными фотографиями.</p><p>Потом она всё же сделала глубокий вдох, торопливо спустилась по ступенькам, миновала стеклянные двери и остановилась у стойки. Модно одетая девушка, ненамного младше самой Долорес, подняла голову и приветливо улыбнулась:</p><p>— Здравствуйте, мадмуазель. Чем я могу вам помочь?<br/>— Я бы хотела узнать, могу ли я поговорить с Эллисон Боске де Лапан, — Долорес положила альбом на стойку и сложила на нём руки. — Это насчёт её брата.<br/>— Вам нужно быть немного конкретнее, у мадам Боске де Лапан пять братьев. Любой читатель Le Parisien об этом знает.<br/>— Я насчет… Пятого, — Долорес прикусила губу. — Не пятого брата, а того, которого так зовут… Если это хоть како-то отвечает на ваш вопрос.<br/>— О, ну, если насчёт этого брата, — девушка улыбнулась и потянулась к телефону, набрала короткий номер и замерла, зажав трубку между плечом и ухом. — Добрый день, мадам, это Жюстин с ресепшена, — она сделала короткую паузу. — Да, да, у меня всё в порядке. А у вас? — снова пауза. — К вам гостья по поводу вашего брата Пятого, — и снова пауза. — Нет, это не мадам Жестьон, это… как вас зовут?<br/>— Долорес. Эм, Долорес Манекин.<br/>— Мадмуазель Манекин, — Жюстин снова затихла, а потом протянула трубку Долорес. — Мадам хочет с вами поговорить.</p><p>Долорес насторожилась. Нахмурилась, но телефон взяла:<br/>— Добрый день. Прошу прощения за беспокойство, меня зовут Долорес…<br/>— Я знаю зачем ты звонишь, — раздалось на другом конце. — Всё хорошо?<br/>— Да… Почему вы спрашиваете?<br/>— Обычно моего брата от хорошей жизни не ищут, — в телефоне рассмеялись. </p><p>Голос у Эллисон был медовый, хотелось слушать его и слушать. </p><p>— Я не смогу сейчас тебе выделить достаточно времени, но я сегодня заканчиваю работу в пять. Жди меня в кофейне на углу, хорошо?<br/>— Ладно… Хорошо. Хорошего вам дня.<br/>— И вам просто отличного.</p><p>Связь оборвалась и Долорес протянула трубку обратно, и Жюстин вернула её на место.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Долорес снова схватила альбом. — До свидания.<br/>— До свидания, мадмуазель.</p><p> </p><p>Чтобы в пять часов быть в нужном месте, Долорес пришлось воспользоваться таксофоном, вызвонить свою сменщицу и попросить её подменить. На последнюю мелочь она заказала себе кофе и сидела на веранде, устроив на коленях альбом и задумчиво его листая. Она даже не заметила появления Эллисон, пока та не коснулась её плеча.</p><p>— Здравствуй, мадмуазель Манекин, — сказала Эллисон, и они обменялись приветственными поцелуями в щёки.<br/>— Долорес, — Долорес встала со своего места.<br/>— Очень приятно, Долорес. Как ты?<br/>— Хорошо. А вы?<br/>— Просто прекрасно, — Эллисон села рядом и склонила голову, рассматривая альбом. А Долорес тем временем рассматривала её.</p><p>Эллисон была безумно красивой. Долорес о такой красоте могла только мечтать. Её будто выточили античные скульпторы. Тёмная кожа, оливковый разрез глаз и стильная стрижка. Рядом с ней Долорес казалась себе совсем нескладной девчонкой.</p><p>— Ты, значит, его альбом нашла? Он, наверное, с ума сходит от беспокойства.</p><p>Долорес пожала плечами.</p><p>— Я хотела его лично отдать, но тут ни адреса, ни телефона…<br/>— Потому что у него нет ни адреса, ни телефона. И, наверное, это к лучшему, — Эллисон подозвала официанта и заказала тартар и бокал Просекко.<br/>— Почему?<br/>— Из-за Миранды, очевидно, — Эллисон откинулась назад.</p><p>Долорес вскинула брови. Эллисон склонила голову набок, задумчиво окинув её взглядом, а потом сощурилась:</p><p>— Ты действительно никогда не читала нашу газету, да? И вообще таблоиды.<br/>— Нет, простите. Времени никогда нет, я то работаю, то головы поднять не могу.<br/>— Учитесь?</p><p>Долорес поджала губы и кивнула.</p><p>— Это славно, — Эллисон улыбнулась. Сделала паузу, когда официант принёс ей тартар и бокал вина, и продолжила, стоило ему удалиться. — Мой брат достаточно долго состоял в отношениях с редактором Harper’s Bazaar. Её дочь — наша свояченица, она Пятому помогла найти работу фотографом. Ну и как-то всё само сложилось… Нам это никому не нравилось, Диего был настолько не в восторге, что чуть до драки не дошло. А потом Пятый исчез, не объясняя причины. Ну, то есть, на самом деле Диего попросил его съехать, но Пятый решил пойти ва-банк и просто испарился. Миранда, конечно, такое простить не могла, поэтому стоило ему хоть как-то раскрыть своё местонахождение, она тут же начинала обивать пороги. Пока он жил у меня — это была катастрофа. Он чудесно с детьми справляется, я ужасно сэкономила на няне для дочки, но мне пришлось просить о выдаче Миранде запрета на приближение к моей семье и заодно отправлять Пятого пожить у кого-то ещё, — она тяжело вздохнула. — Прости, что тебе это всё выдаю, но мне по тому, как ты на этот альбом смотришь показалось, что ты планируешь совершить ошибку, а я бы очень этого не хотела.</p><p>Долорес закрыла альбом и снова пригубила свой остывший кофе.</p><p>— Я не дурочка, я не влюбляюсь в тех, кого не знаю, если вы об этом.<br/>— Конечно. Ты же парижанка, — Эллисон кивнула. — Только почему-то первое, о чём ты подумала — это влюблённость.</p><p>Долорес тряхнула кудрями.</p><p>— Этот альбом… такой необычный. Не могу перестать думать, каким должен быть человек, которому такое хобби пришло в голову.<br/>— Выпендрёжником, — Эллисон рассмеялась. — Он такой… агрессивный интеллектуал. Всегда таким был, в детстве было просто невыносимо. Если ты не знал что-то из того, что знал он — а он иногда знал совершенно какие-то невероятные вещи, — то ты немедленно становился тупейшим человеком в мире, — она закатила глаза на правую сторону и вдруг добавила: — Но ты выглядишь как кто-то, кого он бы посчитал одним из «своих», — она показала кавычки пальцами. — Интуитивная аристократия, способная дегуманизировать искусство, и прочий бред.</p><p>Долорес моргнула. Раз, другой, а потом прыснула в ладонь.</p><p>— Звучит ужасно.<br/>— Так и есть, — Эллисон накрыла её руку своей рукой. — Но за этой оболочкой он очень нежный. И всё сделает ради семьи. Честно, думаю, что это единственная причина, почему никому из нас ни разу не приходилось его выставлять на улицу, всегда достаточно было сказать, что ему лучше уйти и объяснить причину.<br/>— А это звучит… мило.<br/>— Он просто обаятельный сукин сын, — Эллисон посмотрела на часы. — Поэтому, если вы всё же решитесь отдать ему альбом лично, подумайте об этом раз пять.<br/>— Я должна отдать его лично. Иначе меня любопытство с ума сведёт.<br/>— Понимаю. Но его адреса у меня всё равно нет. И я даже не уверена, что он сейчас у кого-то из родственников. Попробуйте заехать к Клаусу с Беном, у них эскейп-рум где-то в районе Берси. Сейчас проверю… — она потянулась за сумочкой, достала оттуда визитницу и стала перебирать адреса. Нашла нужную и протянула её Долорес. — Он к ним съехал после меня, и вроде бы даже достаточно долго там прожил. Думаю, они могут быть в курсе, где его следующая обитель.<br/>— Спасибо. </p><p>Долорес тут же сунула визитку в нагрудный карман кофточки. </p><p>— А может… у вас его фотография есть? Вдруг я его на улице встречу, и не узнаю.<br/>— Какая хитрюшка, — Эллисон смешно сморщила нос и снова полезла в сумочку. — Но я предполагала, что ты можешь это спросить, и решила убить двух зайцев одним ударом.<br/>— Это как?</p><p>Эллисон передала ей плотный прозрачный конверт, полный вырезок из Le Parisien.</p><p>— Передай это ему. Пусть ему за эту интрижку будет так же стыдно, как мне каждый раз, когда мне приходилось эти статьи писать.</p><p>Долорес открыла конверт, вытащила одну из вырезок и всмотрелась в фотографию.</p><p>На ней та самая платиновая блондинка из спортивного зала гладила по щеке молодого мужчину лет тридцати.</p><p>У него были тёмные волосы, светлые глаза и нос с горбинкой.</p><p>Долорес убрала вырезку обратно и кивнула Эллисон:</p><p>— Обязательно передам. Спасибо.</p><p>Сердце билось как бешенное, но выдать этого Долорес никак не могла.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Интерлюдия вторая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Куда именно девчушка направляется Миранда поняла сразу: дорогу к Le Parisien она знала прекрасно и могла туда добраться с закрытыми глазами. И, конечно же, она понимала, почему никчёмный муженёк Лайлы отправил девчушку именно туда.</p><p>Из-за Эллисон.</p><p>Миранда была уверена, что Эллисон знает о местонахождении Пятого не больше неё самой, но возможности в этом убедиться как-то не предоставлялось.</p><p>Причиной, конечно, был запрет на приближение, хотя Миранда ничего особенного не сделала. Всего-то пару раз заговорила с Клэр на улице и расспросила о дядюшке.</p><p>В конце концов, она имела на это полное право. Официально их отношения так и не закончились, и даже таблоиды по-прежнему иногда упоминали Пятого, как её сиюминутную пассию.</p><p>Миранда прогуливалась по городу весь день, следуя за девчушкой след в след, прикупила себе шляпку и новый шарф, нацепила солнечные очки. И когда кудряшка уселась пить кофе, Миранда устроилась за соседним столиком, спиной к её спине. Может она ничего не видела, но гораздо важнее, что она всё слышала.</p><p>Каждое слово. И даже разузнала имя девчушки: Долорес Манекин. Какое дурацкое имя — Долорес. Ло, Лолита, Долли. Кому в голову могло прийти так дочку назвать? Ещё и фамилия такая невнятная. Она что, армянка?</p><p>Потом девчушка, эта Долорес, оставила пару монеток за свой кофе, обменялась с Эллисон прощальными поцелуями, и убежала. Миранда проводила её взглядом, пригубила бордо и записала её имя в блокнот. Постучала по нему и облизнула губы, и именно в этот момент Эллисон пересела за её столик:</p><p>— Ты сейчас нарушаешь предписание суда, ты в курсе?<br/>— Откуда мне было знать, — Миранда елейно улыбнулась, — что кудряшка встречается именно с тобой?<br/>— Ты это прекрасно понимала. Уверена, ты за ней весь день ходила.<br/>— За кого ты меня принимаешь?<br/>— Не знаю, за женщину, которой так припекает её гордость, что она не может смириться, что кто-то её бросил?<br/>— В отличие от вашей семейки, я беспокоюсь.<br/>— Пятый может о себе позаботиться. Почти всегда. Кроме того момента, когда ты втянула его в эту сомнительную интрижку, — Эллисон допила своё просекко. — Отпусти. И забудь. Вам обоим будет от этого легче.</p><p>Миранда смерила её взглядом, потом покачала головой и рассмеялась.</p><p>Эллисон закатила глаза и, не проронив больше ни слова, вернулась за свой столик.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Узелок третий</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В эскейп-рум, который держали братья Пятого, Долорес отправилась на следующий день. Сразу же после работы. Всю смену она выдавала книги и читательские билеты, сортировала книги по алфавиту и направлению, а в перерывах перечитывала эссе Сюзан Зонтаг о фотографии.</p><p>А вечером, передав смену, она отправилась в Берси. Прошлась по крохотным магазинчикам, присмотрела новые кеды Бенсимон, и только потом решилась посмотреть на адрес на визитной карточке, выданной Эллисон.</p><p>Эскейп-рум оказался в одном из переулков. Неприметная обшарпанная дверь с нацарапанной надписью «Хребет дьявола» и красным звоночком. Долорес проверила в сумке ли драгоценный альбом, собрала волосы в короткий хвост, а потом нажала на кнопку.</p><p>За дверью истерично и визгливо рассмеялась ведьма, потом окошко на двери с лязгом приоткрылась и на неё посмотрели заспанные глаза, жирно обведённые чёрным карандашом:</p><p>— У вас бронь?<br/>— Нет, — Долорес замотала головой. — Я по поводу вашего брата.<br/>— Бенуа, это к тебе! — закричал обладатель чёрной подводки. Окошко закрылось, загремела связка ключей и открылась уже дверь. На пороге стоял высокий жилистый мужчина с мушкетёрской бородкой и спутанными кудрями. Выглядел он так, словно только что проснулся, и сразу же полез расцеловывать Долорес в щёки. — Доброго вечера, мадмуазель. Как дела?<br/>— Хо… Хорошо, — Долорес растерялась.</p><p>Из-за спины кудрявого мужчины выглянул другой: немного ниже, хорошо причёсанный и с азиатским разрезом глаз. Он улыбался приветливо, и его приветственные поцелую были почти неощутимы.</p><p>— Здравствуйте. А вы… по какому поводу?<br/>— По поводу вашего брата, — повторила Долорес. Мужчины переглянулись. — Понимаете, — она перетянула сумку и начала доставать альбом. — Я нашла альбом, и…<br/>— Пятый, — хором сказали мужчины. Потом расступились, и кудрявый сказал:<br/>— Проходите, я подогрею вино. Это только за стаканчиком обсуждать.</p><p>Внутри квест-рум оказался погружённым в полумрак. Долорес провели в служебное помещение, мимо скелетов, кракенов и призраков, и вручили ей рождественский красный стаканчик с горячим вином. Она сидела на деревянном стуле среди свечей, кнопок и экранов, показывающих пустой квест-рум.</p><p>— Я Клаус, — певуче представился кудрявый. — Насчёт Бенуа, думаю, вы всё уже поняли.<br/>— Бен, — отозвался второй. Поболтал вино в своём стакане. — Вас к нам Эллисон прислала, наверное?<br/>— Да, — Долорес сделала глоток вина для смелости. — Меня Долорес зовут. Эллисон сказала, что он после неё у вас жил, и вы можете знать, куда он съехал.<br/>— Это было бы очень кстати, — Бен поджал губы и покивал. </p><p>Клаус рядом устало потёр глаза, размазывая подводку ещё сильнее:<br/>— Он у нас кофеварку свистнул.<br/>— Что?<br/>— Кофеварку. Месяца три всё нормально было, он подрабатывал фотографом, деток там всяких фотографировал, хуё-моё, — Клаус начал махать своим стаканчиком в стороны, расплёскивая вино. — А потом однажды утром он просто исчез. Все вещи на месте, одежда там, книжки, а вот этот альбом, оборудование и наша с Беном кофеварка — исчезли. Я плакал, — он прижал руку к груди и округлил глаза. — Так распереживался.</p><p>Бен закатил глаза и добавил:<br/>— Пятый сделал то, на что мне никогда смелости не хватало.<br/>— Трахнул Миранду Жестьон?<br/>— Ушёл от тебя, тупица.<br/>— Какой ты жестокий, — Клаус наигранно заломал руки, но потом снова сел ровно, сделал большой глоток вина и повернулся к Долорес: — Мы понятия не имеем, где он. Но если он найдётся, ему придётся вернуть нам кофеварку.<br/>— И вы даже… предположить не можете?</p><p>Бен пожал плечами.</p><p>— Не думаю, что Лютер или Ваня будут знать.</p><p>Клаус согласно кивнул.</p><p>— Пятый хорошо умеет прятаться. Тем более, что у него Жестьон на хвосте, а значит таблоиды постоянно на него охотятся.<br/>— Но это, вообще-то, повод для тревоги. Что таблоиды его ещё не нашли. Хотя… Учитывая, что наша сестра королева слухов…<br/>— Тогда, наверное, я вас зря… — Долорес начала подниматься.<br/>— Не-не-не, — Клаус скинул руки, в одной пластиковый стаканчик, другая пустая. Теперь Долорес могла рассмотреть на ладони надпись «Прощай». — Во-первых, у меня есть весьма дурацкая идея, но чем чёрт не шутит…<br/>— О нет, опять гадания, да, Клаус?</p><p>Клаус покивал.</p><p>— А, во-вторых, ты, наверное, хочешь о Пятом побольше узнать?</p><p>Долорес неуверенно улыбнулась. Насколько странным было вообще расспрашивать всех родственников Пятого о том, какой он? Она его даже в живую никогда не видела. Что за дурацкая игра в «Русалочку»?</p><p>— Это не странно? — она немного ссутулилась и посмотрела на Клауса и Бена исподлобья. — Что вы мне про него рассказываете?<br/>— Честно? Это странно, — отозвался Бен. — Но…<br/>— Любой в семье вам скажет, что ему только такая девочка с прибабахом и подойдёт.<br/>— С прибабахом?<br/>— Способная увидеть его старую душу через один только альбом, — сформулировал мысль Клауса покрасивее Бен.</p><p>Клаус махнул на него рукой, потом открыл один из ящиков и достал скатерть, разрисованную турецкими огурцами, и потёртый мешочек с картами.</p><p>— Я вам вытащу пару карт, типа, что с ним сейчас происходит.<br/>— И кому это должно помочь, Клаус?<br/>— Долорес, — Клаус указал на девушку, потом сдвинул часть хлама на столе, постелил скатерть на освобождённую поверхность и принялся тасовать карты. Долорес засмотрелась на тонкие красивые пальцы, на ногти в обкусанном чёрном лаке.<br/>— Я вам дам адреса Лютера и Вани, — коснулся плеча Долорес Бен. — Может у них хотя бы соображения какие-то есть.</p><p>Долорес кивнула. Тем временем Клаус начал выкладывать карты.</p><p>— Прошлое, настоящее и будущее нашего малыша.</p><p>Бен потёр лоб и обречённо вздохнул.</p><p>Клаус погладил колоду и отложил в сторону, потому сияющими глазами уставился на Долорес.</p><p>— Здесь у нас пятёрка пентаклей. Что достаточно ожидаемо, ведь наш Пятый бомжевал весь этот год. С дивана на кушетку, с кушетки на раскладушку, с раскладушки хер знает куда.</p><p>На карте была видна только гора черепов и чьи-то сапоги, будто кто-то пытался забраться по ним повыше, но не мог.</p><p>— Что же у нашего крохи в настоящем, — Клаус хлопнул в ладоши. — Отшельник.<br/>— Ты их подтасовал, что ли? — Бен оторвался от записывания адресов и заглянул ему через плечо.<br/>— Нет, просто у меня талант, — Клаус отодвинул Бена от себя и показал Долорес вторую карту: бородатый скелет в гробу обнимает лампу. — Отшельник означает, что сейчас он пожертвовал чем-то, чтобы преисполниться знания. Замкнулся в себе, одинокий одиночка на одинокой дороге, и всё такое…</p><p>Долорес обеспокоенно нахмурилась. Бен протянул ей вырванный из блокнота листок с двумя адресами, и пока Долорес прятала его во внутренний карман пиджака, Клаус подлил себе ещё вина, и продолжил:</p><p>— В будущем у него двойка кубков, как интересно, — он вскинул голову и посмотрел на Долорес. Двинул бровями и подмигнул ей: — Догадываешься, что это означает?</p><p>На карте скелеты прижимались друг к другу. И вода переливалась из чаши одного в чашу другого.</p><p>— Понятия не имею.<br/>— Хм, — Клаус помахал Бену рукой, чтобы тут передал ему записку, написал на неё что-то, свернул маленьким квадратиком, накапал на него воска и сам сунул Долорес в карман. — Разверни её, когда найдёшь Пятого. И всё поймёшь.</p><p>Долорес потупила взгляд.</p><p>— Спасибо… Спасибо за помощь.<br/>— Так, — Клаус убрал колоду обратно в мешочек. — А теперь скажи мне, что ты хочешь о нём знать…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Интерлюдия третья</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>К следующему утру Миранда уже раздобыла девчушкино расписание в библиотеке. Позвонила в администрацию библиотеки, представилась близкой подругой и сказала, что хочет сделать Долорес сюрприз. После этого расписание ей выдали без каких-либо вопросов.</p><p>Теперь Миранда прекрасно знала, что может спать до посинения, потому что до вечера Долорес никуда не денется. А вечером она оделась поудобнее, обула кроссовки, завернулась в свой любимый тренч и отправилась на прогулку в Берси. Клаус с Беном, конечно, её бы впустили и даже предложили бы стаканчик горячего вина, но Миранда приехала сюда не слушать их очередные мистические байки, а чтобы понять, куда дальше отправится Долорес. Неужели к Лютеру? Или сразу же к Ванечке, с её электронной скрипкой и американской любовницей?</p><p>И пока Долорес распивала вино и слушала небылицы, Миранда тоже прошлась по магазинам. Выпила кофе, горячего вина и снова кофе. Купила себе новые кеды Бенсимон, и отправилась к эскейп-руму. Успела как раз к моменту, когда из-за чёрной исцарапанной двери выбежала Долорес. Остановилась в свете фонаря, достала что-то крохотное из кармана, посмотрела на это пару секунд, а потом убрала это обратно в карман.</p><p>И побежала к метро.</p><p>— Короткий день, — Миранда взглянула на часы. — Надеюсь, что хотя бы продуктивный, моя славная Долорес.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Узелок четвёртый</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чем больше Долорес узнавала о Пятом и семье Боскэ де Лапан, тем сильнее становилось её любопытство. Ей даже казалось, что все могут видеть, что она охвачена языками пламени, что она светится из-за жажды узнать всё от и до. Это сводило её с ума, но ещё Долорес была… по-настоящему счастлива.</p><p>Любопытство привело её и к тому, что весь день на работе она читала статьи о семействе Боске де Лапан. Об эксцентричном аристократе Режинальде, живущем в Версале, о его семи любовницах, таинственным образом оказавшимся в роддоме в один и тот же день, и о том, как он признал всех семерых детей своими и забрал в свой особняк.</p><p>Только чтобы оставить их без наследства, прямо как в каком-нибудь странном детективе.</p><p>Долорес прочитала понемногу про каждого из них: про тех, кого она уже встретила и кого ей только предстояло встретить. И, конечно же, про Пятого тоже.</p><p>Клаус только мельком упомянул, что года два назад Пятый ездил фотографом в Сирию и едва сумел вернуться оттуда живым. В статьях об этом говорилось немного больше: оказывается Пятый был ранен во время боевых действий, и чтобы вернуть его пришлось организовать небольшую спасательную миссию.</p><p>Режинальд Боске де Лапан не заплатил за неё ни копейки, и все траты легли на плечи Миранды Жестьон.</p><p>Эти строчки Долорес перечитала несколько раз, не в силах поверить, что это от неё скрыли. Потом она минут пять всматривалась в фотографию с бледным как полотно Пятым в коляске, и Мирандой, треплющей его по волосам. Ничего удивительного, что она была к нему настолько привязана.</p><p>Она спасла ему жизнь.</p><p>И это, конечно, делало происходящее ещё страннее: теперь Долорес не понимала ни поведение Пятого, ни поведение его близких.</p><p>Но вечером Долорес всё равно собралась и отправилась в магазин «Полная Луна» на улице Вольтера. Пока она ехала в метро, прошёл дождь, и до дверей она добежала, старательно оббегая лужи и навесы, с которых стекала вода.</p><p>Магазинчик был небольшим, с выкрашенными жёлтой краской рамами. Окна в пол, новые альбомы на витрине. Долорес вошла, поправила волосы и перетянула сумку-почтальонку вперёд, чтобы в случае чего сразу же достать альбом.</p><p>За стойкой еле умещался высокий — метра два ростом — мужчина. Светлый ёжик волос, однодневная щетина и ярко-голубые глаза. Долорес узнала его сразу: Лютер. Старший из братьев и сестёр, если помнить, что он родился на несколько часов или минут раньше остальных.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, мадмуазель, — Лютер оторвался от книги, в которую что-то записывал. — Что вы ищете в такой дождливый вечер?<br/>— Вашего брата, — Долорес смущённо улыбнулась. — Я нашла его альбом.<br/>— Пятый, да? — Лютер развернулся на своём стуле и фыркнул, закатив глаза. — Этот парень.<br/>— Ага, — Долорес вскинула брови. </p><p>Ей так хотелось сказать: «Эта ваша семейка», но она удержалась. Любопытство пересиливало разочарование. Да и всей истории она не знала… по крайней мере так ей казалось.</p><p>— Вы бы лучше у Эллисон спросили, она все слухи города знает, — Лютер развёл руками. — К тому же у меня Пятый жил… почти год назад, наверное? Не помню уже от кого он тогда съехал. Зато со мной расставался со скандалом.<br/>— Со скандалом?<br/>— Да, — Лютер немного скривился, а потом поджал губы и округлил глаза. </p><p>Выдержал паузу. </p><p>— Ему нужны были деньги, так что я периодически звал его подработать фотографом. У меня иногда презентации новых альбомов проходят, музыканты приезжают, всё такое… — он немного покачался из стороны в сторону. — Однажды к нам заехал один именитый американский певец. Фанаты сумасшедшие, прилипли к витринам, всё замечательно, пьём вино, едим сыр, Лето раздаёт автографы. В общем час прошёл, два, дело идёт к концу, и тут Пятый со свойственной только ему категоричностью говорит: ваш последний альбом полный отстой.<br/>— Так и сказал? Музыканту?<br/>— Угу. Но это не всё. Ему, значит, отвечают: что поделать, к счастью, вы граждане свободной страны и можете не соглашаться с тем, что мой новый альбом прекрасен.<br/>— Так, — Долорес сама не заметила, как уголки её губ поползли вверх, будто она правда могла себе представить, как Пятый оказывается в такой ситуации. А ведь она по-прежнему его не знала лично. — И что сделал Пятый?<br/>— Он плеснул ему в лицо вино. Джареду Лето. Прямо на автограф сессии, — Лютер сделал глубокий вдох. — Признаю, я отреагировал немного… слишком эмоционально.<br/>— Даже представить себе не могу почему, — выдохнула Долорес, старательно не улыбаясь. </p><p>Скулы уже начало сводить.</p><p>— Да смейтесь, мадмуазель, — Лютер и сам расплылся в улыбке. — Это первые несколько недель после этого мне казалось, что это худшее, что может случиться. Но на самом деле это очень смешно.<br/>— Ужасно. Ужасно смешно, — Долорес прикрыла рот рукой. — Боже… Он всегда такой?<br/>— Почти всегда. Он очень прямолинейный.<br/>— Не по отношению к Миранде Жестьон, как я понимаю, — заметила Долорес и тут же прижала ладонь ко рту ещё сильнее. </p><p>Лучше бы эту мысль она придержала при себе.</p><p>Лютер нахмурился:<br/>— Тебя Миранда прислала?<br/>— Нет, не она. Правда. — Долорес принялась торопливо доставать из сумки альбом. — Просто… Я слышала мельком об их романе, потом почитала немного статей, и… Вам не кажется, что его поведение немного… нечестное? Она его с войны вытащила.<br/>— Она ему помогла на эту войну попасть, — Лютер покачал головой. — И покрывала его эти полгода. Мы даже не знали, что он там и что он словил шрапнель в живот, пока его сюда не привезли. Отец был просто в ярости. Как и Диего. И я.<br/>— Я не понимаю. В каком смысле «не знали»?<br/>— Он сказал нам, что едет на практику в Канаду, — Лютер пожал плечами. — Она это подтвердила. А через полгода его привезли на спасательном самолёте с перебинтованным животом, и это показывали во всех новостях.<br/>— Ох. Теперь… теперь понял, — Долорес опустила взгляд. — Значит… у вас и догадок никаких нет? Где он может быть?</p><p>Лютер покачал головой.</p><p>— Может, Ваня знает. Она, всё-таки, его любимая сестричка, — Лютер сделал короткую паузу. — Но раз уж вы здесь, и вы явно уже и так знаете о нём больше, чем следует, хотите посмотреть чарты, которые он составлял? У меня даже сборники есть. На кассетах. Перемотаем их на карандаше и послушаем. Как вам?<br/>— Ну… Если вам это не кажется странным.<br/>— Всё, что касается нашей семьи — странное. Особенно когда речь о Пятом. Давайте, у него классный вкус в музыке, — Лютер, наконец, поднялся со своего места, и оказалось, что он едва не касается головой потолка, такой он высокий. И сложен как Аполлон.</p><p>Он прошёл к дверям, запер их и заменил табличку «открыто» на «закрыто», чтобы никто им не помешал.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Интерлюдия четвёртая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Миранда не могла не заметить, что Долорес расцвела за эти несколько дней. Больше эмоций, открытая улыбка. Она даже заметила, как кудряшка хохочет, разговаривая с Лютером. Как пританцовывает, слушая музыку в наушниках.</p><p>Наверняка те знаменитые чарты Пятого.</p><p>И сначала она почувствовала укол ревности. Долорес была как Русалочка из сказки, которая бросала всю свою прошлую жизнь, чтобы найти принца, которого видела единожды в жизни. Это было так страшно тупо, что у Миранды сводило зубы. И в то же время достаточно сказочно, чтобы действительно случиться с Пятым.</p><p>Чем больше Миранда об этом думала, тем слабее становилась ревность. На её место приходила тоска.</p><p>И чтобы унять её хоть как-то, Миранда решила, что им с Долорес пришло время перекинуться парой слов.</p><p>Она встретила её на выходе из магазина. Шёл дождь, у Долорес не было зонта, и Миранда, не говоря ни слова и ничего не объясняя, перехватила её за руку и втянула под свой.</p><p>— Ты тут в пятнадцати минутах живёшь, верно? — улыбнулась она, скосив взгляд на Долорес. Девушка выглядела испуганной, но руку вырвать не пыталась.<br/>
— Да. Но я бы не хотела…<br/>
— Я просто хочу поговорить, Долорес. Никаких угроз, ничего подобного. Я не такая двинутая, как Диего и Эллисон думают, — Миранда сощурилась, рассматривая Долорес в свете уличных фонарей. Такая хрупкая, как настоящая принцесса. — Что ты о нём думаешь?<br/>
— О ком?<br/>
— Не будь дурочкой, кудряшка. О Пятом.<br/>
— Почему… вы спрашиваете?<br/>
— Потому что мне не всё равно.</p><p>Долорес покусала губы.</p><p>— Мне интересно, какой он. Похоже, он заносчивый, грубый. Замкнутый.<br/>
— Он темпераментный, — поправила её Миранда. — Очень легко теряет терпение, но очень умный. Умнее, чем большинство его сверстников. А ум часто делает людей несчастными или злыми. И почти всегда одинокими.<br/>
— Точно, — Долорес потупила глаза.<br/>
— А ещё он мечтатель. Поэтому он сорвался в Сирию: ему хотелось сделать что-то… красивое. Но что красивого в войне? — Миранда скривилась и тряхнула волосами. — Никто из его семьи никогда эту черту у него не замечал. Что он, знаешь… такой дурацкий маленький идеалист.</p><p>Долорес сделала глубокий вдох и подняла на Миранду нерешительный взгляд.</p><p>— Я не понимаю. Если вы были в отношениях, и вы спасли ему жизнь, почему он… не был с вами честен? И просто исчез?<br/>
— О, милая, — Миранда расплылась в улыбке и посмотрела перед собой. — Или с ним что-то случилось, или ему просто стыдно.<br/>
— Стыдно?<br/>
— Ты сама сказала, я спасла ему жизнь. Он чувствует себя обязанным. И боится сказать, что больше меня не любит.<br/>
— Разве это… не ужасно?<br/>
— У них вся семья такая. Все мужчины. Нестабильные дети, бегущие от ответственности.</p><p>Миранда погладила Долорес по плечу.</p><p>— Я думала вы преследуете его.<br/>
— Признаю, со стороны это выглядит так себе, — Миранда поджала губы. — Сначала мне просто крышу сорвало, и я правда всюду за ним ходила, хотела ответ получить.<br/>
— А сейчас?<br/>
— Хочу убедиться, что он жив и здоров, а ещё взять его за пуговку и вынудить сказать мне правду. Или вернуть домой. К себе под крылышко.</p><p>Долорес помолчала ещё немного. Она заметно расслабилась, и даже улыбалась теперь спокойнее.</p><p>— Почему вы мне всё это рассказываете?<br/>
— Потому что ты мне нравишься, кудряшка. Сначала, конечно, я ужасно ревновала. Но потом, ну, понимаешь. Узнала тебя получше, и поняла, что ты не заслуживаешь всей это нервотрёпки. К тому же мне не хочется, чтобы ещё кто-то думал, что я сумасшедший сталкер.<br/>
— Я так не думаю, — Долорес потянула Миранду на нужную улицу, хотя Миранда и сама знала, куда идти. — Он вас даже бросить нормально не смог.<br/>
— Он очень нежный. Совсем как ты.<br/>
— Как я?</p><p>Миранда согласно замычала себе под нос.</p><p>— Завтра ты собираешься к Ване, верно?<br/>
— Да, наверное. Но не думаю, что этот след куда-то приведёт.<br/>
— А ты попробуй. Если не выйдет, тогда мы будем вместе думать, где же его дальше искать. Договорились, кудряшка?</p><p>Долорес утвердительно кивнула, замычав точно так же, как сама Миранда пару мгновений назад.</p><p>Они, наконец, свернули к подъезду, и Миранда отпустила руку Долорес.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи. И не забивай себе голову всем, что сегодня услышала.<br/>
— Спокойно ночи, — Долорес обернулась и <i>улыбнулась</i> ей. По-настоящему улыбнулась.</p><p>А потом развернулась и скрылась за стеклянной дверью подъезда.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Узелок пятый</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>К Ване Боске де Лапан Долорес отправилась с утра. Снова шёл дождь, и в этот раз Долорес просто нацепила синий дождевик с полосатой подкладкой и те же красные сапоги. После разговора с Мирандой она спала удивительно спокойно, и даже чувствовала необычный подъём духа.</p><p>В домофон Вани она звонила, гордо вскинув голову и широко улыбаясь, будто бы она не молодая библиотекарша, а Миранда Жестьон, которая точно знает, чего хочет.</p><p>Хотя Долорес, конечно, не была уверена в том, что хочет разрешения этой истории.</p><p>Что хочет, чтобы Пятый перестал быть загадкой.</p><p>Вдруг то, что она увидит ей не понравится?</p><p>— Здравствуйте, — донёсся из домофона женский голос. Говорили по-французски, но с сильным американским акцентом. — Чем могу помочь?<br/>— Доброе утро, я бы хотела поговорить с Ваней Боске де Лапан, — Долорес улыбнулась в камеру. — Это о её брате Пятом.<br/>— Она только что вышла, сейчас на лифте спускается. Только не пропустите!<br/>— Хорошо, спасибо!</p><p>Долорес отступила от домофона и стала ждать. Через пару минут и из подъезда на улицу и правда выскочила невысокая молодая женщина с футляром для скрипки за спиной. Сложенная по мальчишечьи, с небрежным конским хвостом, она окинула Долорес безразличным взглядом:</p><p>— Доброе утро, — и стремительно пошла дальше.<br/>— Подождите, — Долорес сорвалась с места и поравнялась с женщиной. — Вы же Ваня, верно?<br/>— Это я, — Ваня притормозила. Тяжело вздохнула: — Только не говорите, что вам автограф нужен, у меня правда сейчас совсем нет на это времени. Можете меня встретить после репетиции?<br/>— Я много времени не отниму. Я ищу вашего брата Пятого.<br/>— Тогда можете проводить меня до метро, разговор короткий будет, — Ваня поймала её за локоть, чтобы они шли в одном темпе. — Вы же не от Миранды, правда?<br/>— Нет.<br/>— Хорошо. А то он всё ещё побаивается, что ему придётся с ней объясняться.<br/>— Рано или поздно придётся, — Долорес тихо хмыкнула, но тут же спохватилась. — Я его альбом нашла, хочу вернуть лично.<br/>— Ага, — Ваня сощурилась и окинула её взглядом. — Ему понравится, что вы его нашли.<br/>— Вы так говорите, будто… Он у вас сейчас живёт?<br/>— Нет.</p><p>Они шли очень быстро, и Долорес приходилось почти бежать за Ваней, хотя Ваня была даже немного ниже её.</p><p>— Но я знаю где он. Это улица Данте, — Ваня снова притормозила, и в них обеих чуть не врезался кто-то из прохожих. Она достала из кармана фломастер, взяла Долорес за руку и маркером написала у неё на ладони адрес. — Я ему помогла найти эту квартиру, но мы решили никому пока об этом не распространяться, — она улыбнулась и снова двинулась к метро. — Ему нужно немного… уединения.<br/>— Тогда зачем вы даёте этот адрес мне?<br/>— Ну, если вы прошли через всех моих братьев и сестру, только чтобы отдать ему этот альбом, наверное, вы хотите разузнать, такой ли он мудак, как кажется по рассказам. И вы выглядите как человек, который не сильно нарушит его, вы знаете. Уединение.</p><p>Они завернули за угол, и Ваня остановилась теперь уже у входа в метро.</p><p>— Просто… Не возлагайте на эту встречу какие-то прям огромные надежды, ладно?<br/>— Обещаю, — Долорес посмотрела на свою ладонь. — Спасибо. И хорошего вам дня, Ваня.<br/>— Взаимно!</p><p> </p><p>До улицы Данте Долорес дошла пешком, чтобы немного проветрить голову. Всё это время за ней ехало такси. Видимо, Миранда всё ещё не оставляла надежды добраться до Пятого. Иногда она даже выглядывала из окна и махала Долорес рукой, предлагая её подвезти, но Долорес каждый раз качала головой.</p><p>Она уже продрогла и вымокла до нитки, а до смены в библиотеке оставалась пара часов. Долорес всё равно прошлась по Монмартру и спокойнее ей не стало.</p><p>Она стояла под подъездом, вслушиваясь в разговоры прохожих. Дождь стекал с капюшона её дождевика, а ноги так замёрзли, что ей казалось, что они покрылись корочкой льда.</p><p>А потом она всё же решилась. Нашла его имя на домофоне и нажала на кнопку. Недолго, но так, чтобы её услышали.</p><p>Никто ей не ответил.</p><p>Долорес шмыгнула носом. Она уже не знала толком, текут по щекам слёзы разочарования, что загадка так ей и не поддалась, или это просто капли дождя. В любом случае, она вытерла глаза и нос рукавом, и позвонила в домофон ещё раз.</p><p>И снова ей никто не ответил.</p><p>Долорес поджала губы и обняла сумку с альбомом. Шумно шмыгнула носом и уже собиралась уходить, как дверь открылась, и на улицу вышла полная рыжая женщина с сыном. Долорес поздоровалась с ней, женщина поздоровалась в ответ, а потом придержала Долорес дверь.</p><p>Девушка скользнула внутрь и замерла в предбаннике, прямо перед почтовыми ящиками. Положила сумку с альбомом на ящики, потом скинула капюшон и постояла пару минут, просто глядя на надпись «Боске де Лапан» на одной из ячеек.</p><p>Она была так близко к нему. И у неё было так мало времени.</p><p>Но может быть… может быть это знак? И они не должны встретиться и не встретятся никогда?</p><p>Ей стоит заниматься своей жизнью, а не копаться в его.</p><p>Долорес судорожно всхлипнула, потом достала из сумки альбом и конверт от Эллисон и втиснула их в щель почтовой ячейки. Не оставив Пятому ни записки, ни фотографии.</p><p>Снова натянула капюшон и пулей вылетела из подъезда.</p><p>Дождь лил как из ведра.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Интерлюдия пятая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>К вечеру дождь закончился, и Миранда выбралась из такси. Устроилась с бокалом вина в кафе напротив подъезда, и стала ждать. В отличие от бедняжки Долорес, она могла себе это позволить.</p><p>И пока она ждала, к ней подсел высокий мужчина, самую малость её старше, и ярко рыжий.</p><p>— Что такая симпатичная мадам делает в моём ресторане одна?<br/>— Занимается своими делами, — Миранда затянулась через мундштук и скосила на незваного гостя взгляд. — Как и вам следовало бы.<br/>— Может моё дело, это угостить вас вином, мадам Жестьон.<br/>— Значит, читаете таблоиды, — Миранда всё ещё не отрывала взгляда от подъезда. — Тогда, думаю, знаете, что я занята.<br/>— Я знаю, что ваш «мальчик» живёт здесь уже полгода, а вы впервые к нему приехали. Не нужно быть гениальным детективом…<br/>— Лучше вам не продолжать, — Миранда стиснула зубы.<br/>— Конечно. Но, может, на выходных вы согласитесь пропустить бутылочку вина из моей винарни? Сможете выбрать сама.<br/>— Если я соглашусь, вы оставите меня в покое?<br/>— Ненадолго, — рыжий кивнул и протянул ей руку. — Атлас Жерико.<br/>— ЭйДжей, значит, — Миранда вскинула брови, но так на него и не посмотрела. — Хорошо, бутылочка вина в выходные, ЭйДжей, а сейчас вы оставите меня в покое.</p><p>Что-то в его спокойствии и уверенности в себе нашло в ней отклик. То, чего не было у всех её молодых пассий.</p><p>Будто бы он не смотрел на неё снизу вверх, обожествляя, а понимал её.</p><p>По-настоящему понимал.</p><p>— Хорошо вечера, мадам Жестьон, — попрощался Атлас Жерико, и исчез из поля её зрения.</p><p>Зато появился Пятый. Без зонта, в мокром насквозь сером пальто с заплатками на локтях, и с рюкзаком с фотоаппаратом за спиной. Он повозился с ключами, потом открыл дверь и скрылся за ней. Миранда успела перебежать дорогу и схватиться за ручку до того, как дверь захлопнется, гордо расправила плечи и шагнула в подъезд.</p><p>Пятый как раз достал из ящика свой альбом и рассматривал его. Листал. Проверял, всё ли на месте.</p><p>— Она всё оставила так, как было, — сказала Миранда. Пятый вздрогнул, выронил альбом и шагнул назад, едва не споткнувшись о ступеньку.<br/>— Что ты здесь делаешь?<br/>— Ну, очевидно, изначально я хотела спросить у тебя, какого чёрта ты творишь…<br/>— Можно немного подробнее?<br/>— Ты знаешь, о чём я, — Миранда наклонилась и подобрала альбом. — Ты мог просто сказать, что ты хочешь закончить отношения, Пятый. Я бы поняла. Я не такое чудовище, каким кажусь.</p><p>Пятый поджал губы и стиснул кулаки. Помолчал немного, а потом всё же сказал:</p><p>— Да. Ты права. Я просто не понимаю, какое право я имею что-то такое говорить после всего, что ты сделала.<br/>— Это было бы лучше, чем просто сбегать, Пятый, — Миранда сунула ему в руку альбом, а потом погладила по плечу. — Но ты донёс свою мысль.<br/>— Но ты всё равно здесь.<br/>— Из-за неё, — Миранда указала на альбом.<br/>— Из-за кого?<br/>— Долорес. Девушки, которая нашла этот альбом. Она хотела вернуть тебе его сама. Даже несмотря на всё, что о тебе услышала за последнее время. Но не смогла тебя дождаться, нужно было бежать на работу.<br/>— И?<br/>— Ты веришь, что бывают люди, созданные друг для друга?<br/>— Не очень, — Пятый зажал альбом подмышкой и сунул руки в карманы. — Я тут пытаюсь быть прагматичным.<br/>— Ну, ты уж постарайся поверить, — Миранда надавила на кончик его носа, а потом протянула записку. — У неё смена заканчивается в десять вечера, — она замешкалась на мгновение, а потом притянула Пятого за воротник и поцеловала. В последний раз. — Проживи хорошую жизнь.</p><p>Развернулась и скрылась в проливном дожде.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Развязка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>До десяти часов он успел набрать всех своих братьев и сестёр. Будто бы по следу её шёл — позвонил Ване, потом Лютеру, Клаусу с Беном, Эллисон и, наконец, Диего и Лайле.</p><p>И все говорили ему одно и то же: странная девушка, но сахарно милая, таких сейчас и не встретишь, тебе бы подошла, но раз она не стала тебя дожидаться, то ты сам смотри.</p><p>Нас это не касается.</p><p>Решать тебе.</p><p>Нам, в общем-то, всё равно.</p><p>Как и всегда, никто даже не заикнулся о том, что рад, что он цел и невредим, и наконец-то вышел на связь.</p><p>Впрочем, никого и раньше не волновало, что с ним, если он не был при смерти. И Пятого это задевало. Он бы никогда им в этом не признался, конечно. Не заикнулся бы вслух. Но наедине с собой и часами с кукушкой, он мог быть честен.</p><p>— Я должен с ней познакомиться, — выдохнул, наконец, Пятый, и вскочил с места.</p><p>На часах было без четверти десять.</p><p> </p><p>Он добрался до нужно места минут за тридцать. Одна пересадка на метро, и ещё минут семь по улице. Дождь так и не прекращался, а он вылетел из дома слишком быстро и не подумал про зонт.</p><p>В стеклянном подъезде было темно. Снаружи слабо подсвечивался домофон, и Пятый несколько раз пробежался по списку взглядом, пока не рассмотрел размытое «Маникин» возле одно из звоночков. Стиснув зубы и сделав глубокий вдох, он нажал на кнопку окоченевшими пальцами и выдержал паузу.</p><p>Никто не ответил.</p><p>Пятый ещё раз вздохнул и отступил. Дождь заливал ему за шиворот пальто, шарф был мокрым насквозь. Но он уже решился и приехал сюда, с чего бы ему отступать.</p><p>И он ждал.</p><p>И ждал.</p><p>Пока к подъезду не подошла миниатюрная девушка в синем дождевике и с мокрым бумажным пакетом в руках. Она завозилась с ключами, едва не выронила пакет и Пятый его подхватил.</p><p>— Спасибо, — тихо сказала девушка. Справилась с ключами, открыла дверь и только тогда подняла взгляд на Пятого. И, кажется, перестала дышать.</p><p>И Пятый тоже. Ему пришлось одёрнуть себя, тряхнуть головой и сделать вдох.</p><p>— Ты Долорес, да?</p><p>Девушка вздохнула едва заметно, совсем не слышно, и так же легко кивнула.</p><p>— А я — Пятый.<br/>— Я знаю, — сказала она. — Ты насквозь промок.<br/>— Я давно жду.<br/>— Заходи, — Долорес подпёрла дверь спиной, чтобы она не закрывалась, и пропустила его внутрь. Пятый поудобнее перехватил её пакет с продуктами и шагнул к почтовым ячейкам. Загорелся свет, а ему сразу стало теплее.</p><p>Долорес сделала паузу у ящиков, проверила почту, и только потом они отправились дальше. Она вызвала лифт, и в лифте они стояли у противоположных стен и молча друг на друга смотрели.</p><p>— Уверена, что хорошая идея, впускать в дом человека, которого первый раз в жизни видишь? Я могу быть насильником, например, — спросил Пятый, когда они вышли на нужном этаже.<br/>— Я думаю, что знаю тебя лучше, чем вся твоя семья, — даже не обернулась на него Долорес. — Знаю, что ты боишься собственных и чужих эмоций, и что чувствуешь себя никому не нужным. Лишним, — она открыла дверь, вытерла резиновые сапоги о коврик и, наконец, сняла капюшон. По плечам рассыпались каштановые кудри. — Что ты самый умный в семье, но они все больше заняты собой или друг другом, чтобы дать тебе то, чего тебе по-настоящему не хватает.<br/>— Интересные выводы. И чего же мне не хватает, просвети меня.</p><p>У Пятого даже голос не дрогнул, но она и правда читала его как открытую книгу. Он вошёл в квартиру следом за ней, но ботинки снимать не стал.</p><p>— Участие, — Долорес обернулась. Стянула дождевик и забрала у него пакет, чтобы отнести его на кухню. — Интерес к тебе. К тебе самому. Как к человеку, — она окинула его взглядом. — Разувайся и снимай пальто.</p><p>Она совсем не казалась ему сахарной, как её описывали его братья и сёстры.</p><p>Пятый послушался, и прошёл в единственную, кроме кухни, комнату в квартире. О его ноги тут же обтёрлась кошка черепахового окраса, а в глаза бросились точно такие же часы с кукушкой, как у него.</p><p>У неё повсюду были стопки книг, благотворительные буклеты и блокноты с торчащими из них ручками. Детские рисунки и связки неотправленных писем.</p><p>— Чёрный кофе, верно? — Долорес выглянула из кухни. — У меня гейзерная кофеварка, это не нарушит твою религию?<br/>— Это лучший способ варить кофе. Уверен, что будет вкусно, — Пятый улыбнулся.<br/>— Можешь пока погладить Одри.</p><p>Долорес скрылась на кухне. Пятый присел на корточки и погладил кошку, потом и вовсе взял её на руки, вышел из комнаты и встал в дверях кухни.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, почему меня зовут Пятый?</p><p>Долорес обернулась и тряхнула головой.</p><p>— Нет, но мне всё это время было интересно. Я не решалась спрашивать.<br/>— Моя мама умерла при родах. Она не успела придумать мне имя, а отец этим себе забивать голову не хотел. Поэтому в моём свидетельстве о рождении написали просто «Пятый».<br/>— И никто не предлагал поменять?<br/>— Мачеха предлагала. Много раз, — Пятый хмыкнул. Кошка у него на руках замурлыкала. — Я отказался. Он никогда не думал мне имя дать, настолько ему было без разницы. Значит я могу нести своё имя с гордостью.<br/>— Оно красивое, — Долорес ловко сняла кофеварку с плиты и перелила в чашку. — Твоё имя.<br/>— Хоть кому-то нравится.</p><p>Долорес передала ему чашку, отставила кофеварку и опёрлась о стойку, глядя на него исподлобья и покусывая губы.</p><p>— Это странно.<br/>— Немножко, — Пятый кивнул. Выпустил кошку, сделал глоток кофе и расплылся в улыбке. — Чертовски хороший кофе, Долорес.</p><p>Долорес кивнула и сунула руки в карманы пиджака. Потом осеклась, и достала крохотную бумажку. Свёрнутый квадратик, заклеенный воском.</p><p>— Это же от Клауса. Он так всегда записки запечатывал, чтобы не прочитали раньше времени, — Пятый отставил чашку в сторону. — Что это?<br/>— Он сделал расклад для тебя. Но не объяснил, что карта в будущем означает. Хочешь узнать первым?</p><p>Пятый пожал плечами. Долорес протянула ему записку, и он сразу же разломал твёрдый воск и развернул её.</p><p>В записке было всего одно слово. Пятый нахмурился.</p><p>— Что? Что там написано?</p><p>Пятый не ответил. Развернул её так, чтобы и Долорес могла прочесть:</p><p>«Любовь».</p><p>Долорес посмотрела на записку, а потом на Пятого. Сделала шаг к нему, и он поймал её за руку. Она привстала на цыпочки и коснулась его лица. Будто слепая трогала его кончиками пальцев, обводя скулы, линию губ, родинки на щеках и горбинку на носу. Он разжал пальцы и повторил за ней. Скулы. Курносый нос. Россыпь веснушек на щеках.</p><p>Она запустила пальцы в волосы у него на затылке, и он тоже зарылся руками в её кудри.</p><p>Они были всё ближе, и вот уже соприкасались лбами. Пятый потёрся носом о её нос, и Долорес тихо вздохнула.</p><p>Пятый обнял её за талию, а она обвила его руками за шею.</p><p>Она поцеловала его легко, почти нерешительно, и он прижал её к себе крепче.</p><p>Миранда. Миранда была права. </p><p>Они друг друга дополняли.</p><p>Может и правда были люди, созданные друг для друга.</p><p>А может, это случилось только с ними.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>